1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket with LGA type coil contacts for an IC CPU package, such as a CPU module used in notebook.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 1367330 discloses a probe socket for electrically connecting an IC package and a printed circuit board. The probe socket comprises a plurality of elastic contact pins, a mid-air base body and a covering board. The elastic contact pin comprises a first contacting end, a second contacting end and an elastomer connecting the two contacting ends. The elastomer is retained between the base body and the covering board. However, the structure of socket is a little complex.
Hence, an electrical socket with a simpler structure is desired.